A one year extension of this contract at a significantly reduced level of effort is requested to provide an orderly phase-out of the work of this contract. In this case, additional funding is required. During the past five years, this contractor has been engaged in clinical trials investigating treatment effectiveness in patients with malignant brain tumors. The treatment and follow-up period for these patients should be sufficiently long so that the necessary deta can be obtained to accurately assess treatment effects. It is therefore desirable to phase-out this contract over the period following the contract completion so that the necessary information on a substantial number of patients randomized by this contractor during the last contract year can be obtained. A tapering level of effort over this period is anticipated.